Apocalyptic Feelings
by StruggleMatch
Summary: AU / The apocalypse has struck earth. Many have died - some have not. . .will they make it out sane or not?


Seifer didn't know how he got here. One minute he was lying at home with his cat and the next minute there was screaming and blood and explosions outside. When he re-awoke, he was bleeding heavily and surrounded by dead bodies – people he knew, people he didn't know, it was all the same. Death. That was it. He struggled to move what felt like a boulder off of his body, crying out when the pressure was removed from where his arm was – it was crushed, but he could move it without too much pain. He staggered to his feet and tried to ignore the dead bodies of those he didn't know, frantically searching around for a familiar black coat of fur. Not finding her here, he searched out more, checking bodies every now and then. .especially when he found the body of a certain lamer he had come to appreciate in the past few years he knew him. Kneeling down he pressed a hand to Hayner's chest to feel for a heartbeat, sighing when he felt one. "C'mon, Chickadee, breathe for me," He murmured, trying to get the teen to wake up.

The blond laid limp as Seifer flipped him onto his back. It looked like he were dead like the countless others around the two, but he still had breath. His chest rose and fell in small, soundless gasps as his body tried to recuperate with what had just happened. Seifer's voice was fuzzy, but he could hear him. "Seifer..." he ad-libbed, opening his eyes before wincing at the little light there was, his head still pounding from being thrown out of the 3rd story window he had his bedroom on. He swore he had at least a concussion and a fractured skull from falling headfirst. "Seifer..." he said a little louder, wincing for the umpteenth time.

Seifer whimpered at the broken voice. "Shhh," he murmured, pressing gently on Hayner's chest. He moved and put Hayner's head in his lap, checking the skull for fractures. None. He then went to his arms and legs – he had broken a bone in his pinkie finger. .but that would have to go untended until they found the hospital. "Oh, Chickadee," He murmured, gently running his fingers through messy dirty blonde hair. "It's alright," he murmured. "I'm here now." He picked up the blonde in his arms so he didn't have to walk, holding him bridal style before setting him down as he checked at least ten more bodies – finally finding a heartbeat in the body of a ravenette male whom he vaguely recognized, but couldn't put a face to. He did compressions on his chest a few times before waiting, jerking his head up when he heard a faint meowing noise. Ditching the man, he darted over to where it was coming from, extracting his cat – luckily unharmed – from the rubbish. "Oh, my baby girl," he murmured, pulling the cat against his chest protectively, trying to keep her from harm that was all around them.

Hayner tries to sit up when Seifer went to go somewhere. "Seifer..." he whimpers."Seifer, where are you..." He attempted to get up, only to fall on the body that Seifer was inspecting earlier before, like said, running off somewhere else. "Ow... Fuck..." he hissed, lying on the body for a moment before rolling onto another one, a still-warm body, but slowly cooling down.

Zack let out a weak cough, trying to think through the haze in his mind. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something on his chest, doing compressions on it to make sure he stayed alive. Blearily, he cracked one of his eyes open to see a blonde leaning over him. And then the man left, cooing something about a cat and all that. Zack breathed deeply in through his nose for a moment. He wasn't the last person alive, thank Gaia. His reverie was cut short when he felt a body roll on top of him, letting out a dry cough before pushing weakly at the smaller body, making the other blonde roll off to the side of him. "Gerrof..." he muttered weakly.

Seifer, still holding the cat, made his way back over to the two. He dropped the cat – who immediately curled up against Hayner's side, recognizing him as well – and cursed loudly, sitting behind Hayner and pulling him closer to his body. "Shit, I'm sorry, Chickadee," He murmured, and then looked over at the ravenette who revealed to be alive. "Mm. You're welcome," He muttered, shaking his head. "We're the only ones so far . . . except for Berserker and a few birds," he said, speaking of the cat next to him.

Letting out a loud groan, Zack pushed himself up on his hands, breathing heavily. "Where's Cloud?" he suddenly asked, looking around widely. His glowing blue eyes were frantic as they looked around for his best friend. "I was just with him...What happened to Cloud?" That pleading look passed over Seifer and Hayner, almost begging them to know where Cloud is. "Where is Cloud...?"

Hayner blinks. "Cloud...?" he frowns. "Who's Cloud? Seifer, who's he talking about?" Hayner asks his senior, brushing his messed up hair out of his face. This is why he kept it spiked up. "Let's get outta here... I... I don't like this place anymore..."

Seifer jerked his head up at the mention of the name. He knew Cloud – they went to school together. "You knew Cloud? How? We haven't found him yet," He murmured, rubbing Hayner's stomach soothingly. "It's alright, Hayner, we'll be out of here soon," He murmured, standing up. He scooped Berserker up and put her on his shoulder where she curled up, purring and licking his neck. He then picked up Hayner and held him with one arm precariously, offering his hand to pull Zack to his feet. "I hope we'll find him," he murmured, softly.

Zack took the hand gratefully, pulling himself to his feet. The leather jacket he had been wearing was cut up and torn, but was still in good enough condition. His dark-washed jeans were in the exact same state. "He's my...Cloud's my boy...my...my really good friend." His cheeks tinted red and he let his arm drop to his side, stuffing both of them into his pockets. "I graduated from his high school last year...Zack Fair...My name is Zack..." He looked over around him, feeling the sharp pain in his heart begin to stab deeper. If Cloud was hurt...he'd never forgive himself.

Hayner whimpers, leaning on Seifer, his chest bursting with pain with each breath. "Please, let's go..." he mumbles."Let's find a place to stay... I... I just know it'll be a bad idea to stay out here if there's another wave of whatever the hell just happened awhile ago..." the young blond says, clutching his chest though it just made the pain worse.

Seifer nodded, leaning down and kissing Hayner's forehead. "Babe, it'll be okay," he murmured, comforting the teen. "I'll take care of you." He then looked over at Zack and nodded. "I was in your class, Zack, Seifer Almasy." He gave his name then nodded. "I can't guarantee that we'll find him alive, or at all, but you can look for him while I find a place for us to rest. Most likely the tunnels," he said, nodding to an underground tunnel way that was completely safe from practically anything – they'd be able to rest in there, and once Zack was there Seifer could go out and salvage food and blankets and other things they would need.

Zack's eye twitched just a bit. "Seifer Almasy?" he repeated blankly. "Oh, you hung out with Ven's brother, right? Roxas?" Not waiting for an answer, Zack lifted his hand up to his mouth and wiped the blood trailed down his jaw, grimacing. "Thank you, Seifer." The traditional black spikes of hair were matted down with blood, and not all of it was Zack's. "Is...Your friend okay?" The college freshman looked down at the blonde in Seifer's protection.

"I'm fine..." The younger boy whimpered, leaning against Seifer. The trio limped along to the tunnels, looking for whoever this Cloud person was on the way underground.

Seifer nodded at Zack. "Yeah. We broke up when high school was over," He said, rolling his eyes. "You look for him, alright? And Hayner's alright, I've got him." He carried the blonde under the arch-way of the beginning of the tunnel, taking a few twists and turns until he was in a place with no water, peeling off what was left of his coat and laying Hayner down on it. "Hey, Chickadee, when Zack gets back, I'll go get food and blankets, alright?" He murmured, kissing his forehead and letting Berserker hop down, curling up on Hayner's stomach.

Zack nodded his head and split from the two blondes, looking for the blonde of his own. "Cloud...you dumb Chocobo, where could you be?" he whispered to the dead air. It was hard not to look at the dead bodies littering the floor. Zack gasped aloud when he saw Ven's best friend Terra, lying limp beside the still form of his girlfriend, Aqua. He knelt down by them to make sure that they weren't breathing. The ravenette let out a soft sigh before closing the brunette's eyes before continuing on his search.

Hayner smiles at the affectionate kiss, nodding. "Yeah... Okay..." he whispers, placing a hand on Berserker's petite head, petting her. "Be careful, okay...?" he mumbles, swallowing hard. "Please be careful..."

The cat purred, nuzzling Hayner's hand. "I will, don't worry. You need the blankets more than I do," he murmured, sitting down next to Roxas to wait for the raven to come back. It was only time now - and they seemed to have plenty of it.

Covering his hand with his sleeve, Zack continued to search around. Maybe Cloud got away, and he was with Ventus or Roxas, maybe even Tifa. As much as Zack disliked the girl, he knew that she was probably the safest person to be with right now, regardless of how much she wanted in the blonde's pants. After 20 or so minutes, Zack gave up and began to head back, taking into account the way he had came and giving a wide berth to his rival and his girlfriend.

Hayner smiles, closing his eyes. "Good..." he says, wincing at his aching ribs again."Nn... Get back before dark..." he says, before falling into an exhausted sleep. Just being unconscious for a few hours made him exhausted.

Seifer smiled and kissed the male on the head once more, the cat snuggling into his neck. When he stood up, he called out for Zack, hearing his footsteps. "Follow my voice!" He yelled, being careful not to wake up Hayner. It wasn't very hard – Hayner was a very deep sleeper. He shifted the kid a little bit and draped his coat over him to keep him warm. He called out again, waiting for Zack to enter the area they were in.

Zack jerked his head up when he heard Seifer's voice, jogging the rest of the way over to him. As soon as he got close enough, he shrugged off the leather jacket to leave him in a sleeveless black muscle shirt. "Give this to him," he whispered to Seifer. The jacket was shrugged completely off before it was tossed casually into Seifer's arms. "It'll keep him warm," continued the young man. "He...needs it more than I do."

Hayner opened his eyes for a second, smiling at Zack in appreciation before going to sleep for real, holding Berserker. ". . ." he breathed silently, yet you could hear the labor and pain in each breath from the broken ribs in his chest.

Seifer nodded and draped the coat over Hayner, smiling. "Take care of him, Zack," He muttered, walking out of the tunnels. He headed towards the supermarket, stepping over dead bodies. He glanced around, flinching when he saw Fuu. She always was beautiful to him – even in death. He shook his head and stepped inside of the supermarket, seeing a male slumped over the counter. He shook him, feeling the heartbeat. "Setzer." He snapped, waiting for him to open his eyes. He gravitated towards the food, grabbing a huge duffle bag and filling it up with food and lots of blankets, then more food and bread on top of it. "Setzer, if you want to live, I suggest you get your ass up and follow me."

Zack flopped down onto the ground beside Hayner, making sure the black leather jacket was around the younger blonde as best as possible. This kid seemed important to Seifer, and, Zack would take care of him, even if he didn't really know his name. "I hope Cloud's okay...Aerith too..." Zack sighed wistfully at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. They had broken it off months ago, but, were still very close friends. "Why the hell did this happen...?"

Berserker looked at Zack with a quizzical look, wondering who in the world he was talking to, surely not her. Meanwhile, Setzer looked at Seifer, his constantly-groomed looks not looking so groomed anymore. ". . . Fine." he says, getting up and wincing. One of his boots were stained a dark red. "Don't worry about me. I can live without a leg." he grunted, ripping off his cape, using it as a makeshift sack and stockpiling some water, tempted to grab some soda and juice, but it won't do them any good at this time. He grunts as he accidentally puts some pressure on his bad leg to turn around. "Shit..." Setzer swore, clutching his bad leg's thigh.

Seifer called back to the male, grinning at his pain. "Walk it off, shithead! I'm waiting for you by 7-eleven!" He said, leaning on the pole of the sign for said store – it was very close to the tunnels, and that way he could grab some chips and shit from the gas station. He ducked inside quickly, shoving more junk food into the bag before he pulled back out, waiting for Setzer to catch up.

The dark-haired man was broken out of his reverie by the small cat, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry; I think I'm going crazy." He held his hand out gently for the cat to smell before sighing. "I wanted to join the army, didn't you know? I was...I wanted to be a hero, for Cloud..." He sighed and wrapped both of his arms around his knees, ready to start crying. But he wouldn't cry, he had to be strong. "I thought...being in SOLDIER...I could do some good for this dying world...I guess I can't have that chance now, huh?"

The cat sniffs his hand momentarily before pressing her head to it, wanting to be petted as if everything were normal. / Setzer limped by Seifer, not wanting to be outdone. "The Tunnels is where you're taking cover, am I right?" the silver-haired male inquires, heading towards the nearest entrance, the bag of goodies clutched in one tanned hand.

Seifer rolled his eyes but nodded, following after him with the bag slung on his shoulder. He darted to walk in front of him, leading him to where his cat, Hayner, and Zack were. He set down the stuff. "I got at least twenty blankets, Zack, can you make good enough beds for us?" He asked, nodding to all of us. "Got lots of stuff too, and ran into asswipe here." He said, craning his head towards Setzer.

Zack looked up from rubbing the cat behind the ears, standing up. "Yeah." He inspected the blankets before dividing them up into 4 groups of 5. That would be enough to use two blankets as a sort of bedding, one for a pillow, and the rest to keep them warm. He quickly went about making the beds, setting them a good distance apart. Hayner's and Seifer's were closer together though, seeing as they were close. "Who's the new kid?" he asked loudly, directing his question at Setzer. "I'm Zack Fair, you?"

"I'm not a kid." he says in a gruff voice, obviously strained from the catastrophic events from before. "The name's Setzer." he says, setting down the water. "Here's the water. I'm going to go find something to splint my leg with, if you don't mind." he says, walking back to the surface, using the wall as support as he climbed uphill. Berserker licked Hayner's cheek, then his nose to try and wake him up, succeeding in doing so. "Hm..? Back already?" he says, wincing. "Ow..." he groans, making a pained face once again.

Seifer rolled his eyes but nodded. "Alright. Can you go get pain pills while you're out?" he asked, having completely forgotten to grab any. He sat down, though, rubbing Hayner's stomach soothingly. "How are you?" he asked, picking him up gently and laying him down on his make-shift bed, pushing his closer so that they were next to each other and laying down, pulling Hayner close. "I'll protect you, Chickadee," He repeated the words he had said oh so long ago. He meant them now.

Zack scoffed quietly at Setzer before curling up in the makeshift bed closest to the wall, his face facing the two blondes. Why did his heart hurt? Maybe...Maybe Cloud really was dead. He curled up on himself and had to bite down on his hand to stop the dry sob that wanted to come out. He may have been 18, but, he was still a kid. He wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to lose the people he cared about, to be left with what? Three guys he barely knew and a cat?

Hayner looks at Zack. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks quietly, careful not to hurt himself. Berserker murred, rubbing against Seifer's legs, begging for him to pick her up.

Seifer sighed, picking up the cat and looking over at Zack. "Look, Cloud, Zack's a fighter. He'll be here somewhere," He muttered, petting the cat. He wrapped an arm around Hayner's waist, kissing his cheek. "Don't strain yourself, babe," he murmured, gently easing him so he was lying back down.

Zack poked his head out of the blankets, glad that he really didn't start crying. And he wanted to be SOLDIER. Pathetic. "I'm just having an emotional breakdown, is all." He smiled and laughed it off before ducking his head under the blankets again. "Seifer...thanks for letting me stay with you," the dark-haired teenager muttered, resuming his position of being curled up.

Hayner sighs, taking a sharp breath in pain before crying out a little. "Damnit... freakin ribs..." he whispers, leaning against Seifer before he was laid down. Setzer had come back down, having found a pair of short planks of wood for his leg, immediately knowing that the bed farthest from the group was his. He yanked his cape from under the bottles and limped over there, sitting down as careful as he could.

Seifer kissed Hayner's cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll get you some pain pills soon," he assured, and then looked over at Zack. "Don't worry – you're practically family, Zack. Thanks for making sure Hayner was looked after when I was gone," he said, winking. He then looked over at Setzer, sighing. "Sorry, Setzer, just holding a grudge. Move your bed over here so you can get more body heat," He said, smiling softly.

Zack shrugged his shoulders under the blanket. How could he practically be family? He barely knew either of the blondes, Seifer more so than Hayner, however. They were acquaintances, if anything. "Still," he muttered softly. Feeling the tell-tale stinging at his eyes, Zack buried his face into the blanket being used as a pillow before choking out another sob. He couldn't do this.

Setzer scowls, ripping his cape to stuff his mouth with something to bite down on before slipping off his boot, biting down hard on the cloth as he saw how horrible his leg looked. "Hold on. Let me splint my leg first..." he grunts, ripping his cape apart for a makeshift bandage and wrapping it around his leg. The silver-haired man then proceeded to sandwich his crushed leg between the two planks, ripping a strip of cloth from his cape and tying the middle after setting his leg down to make sure the splint was going to stay in place for this. He tied the ends of the cloth then wrapped a larger cloth around the whole thing to lessen the chance of any splinters on his other leg at least. After finishing he dragged himself, and his makeshift bed, towards the other three, making sure he wasn't too close.

Seifer chuckled at Setzer, shaking his head as he curled himself protectively around Hayner as Setzer dragged his bed closer. "Be careful, Setz," he said, quietly, his voice muffled by the fact that he had pressed his face to Hayner's hair. "Zack, you're family because Cloud is family. Besides, you can cry if you want – we won't tell," he joked, kissing the top of Hayner's head and pressing closer to him, keeping him warm.

The dark-haired boy lifted his head from the pillow, biting his lip. He wasn't going to cry, he just...needed to get his frustrations out. "Cloud..." he whispered softly before sighing. "He's probably dead right now, and I couldn't save him..." He looked back towards the wall and grimaced. "I promised to protect him, and then...I failed him."

Setzer shrugged, lying down and throwing the blanket over him, turning away from the others, frowning when he realized that it wouldn't do his leg any good if it wasn't elevated at least a little. He bunched up the end of his makeshift bed and piled the "pillow" on top of the bunched end and set his bad leg on top of it, hissing in dismay of the pain before lying back down, throwing the sheet over his head, arms supporting his head instead of a pillow.

Seifer sighed, pulling Hayner closer. "Look, Zack, it was the fucking apocalypse. We could be dead right now. We couldn't have saved him," He murmured, then chuckled at Setzer. "You alright over there?" He asked, frowning a little bit. He felt Berserker nuzzle against his shoulder, purring softly and licking his neck. She thought that everything was normal – which was funny when she was surrounded by rubble and dead bodies not but two hours ago. He shook his head, chuckling again.

Zack poked his head out of the blankets again, half-heartedly glaring at Seifer. "I get that. You also have someone you actually know. For all I know, all my close friends and family are..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word; that would mean he'd have to admit it to himself. Groaning to himself, he pushed his uncooperative body into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Seifer, but, knowing a person's _name_ doesn't exactly constitute as knowing them."

Hayner frowns, petting the black cat. "Zack, we'll find them..." he promises, looking over at the raven-haired male with big brown eyes, somewhat terrified to go back outside. "Seifer, can you get me some water?" he asks, wincing as he moved the slightest bit. Setzer didn't say anything, trying to sleep. He didn't want to deal with shit right now.

The cat purred, nuzzling Hayner's hand. Seifer rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't know you, but Cloud was one of my best friends. We went through a lot. He's a fighter – we'll find him," He said, and nodded at Hayner. "Yeah, of course," He murmured, unwrapping his arms from Hayner and standing up, stretching a little as he walked over to the water, grabbing a water bottle and then getting three bags of chips from his junk food bag. He walked back over to Hayner and sat down, throwing one of the bags to Zack. "You need to cut yourself a break, kid. My parents and family have been dead for a while now and you don't see me whining like a little girl. I understand that your boyfriend might be dead but I'm saying he's not." He snapped, harshly, handing another one of the chip bags to Hayner.

Zack caught the back, fumbling with it unexpectedly before blushing heatedly. He never said Cloud was his. . . He's not, is he?. . . "Cloud's not my boyfriend," he muttered softly, looking away from the blonde. "And I'm sorry I actually care about my family. . . Even if all I got is Angeal." He didn't notice that his fingers were moments away from popping the bag. "He never mentioned you. . . Not to me."

Hayner drinks precautiously from the bottle, careful not to choke and cause himself more pain. He shook his head at the bag of chips, not wanting to eat a thing right now. In fact, he'd proably puke up the water he just drank in a few minutes.

Seifer nodded, but opened up his chip bag and took a few into his mouth, crunching down. "I told him not to tell you about me. He told me he cared about you, didn't want me scarin you with stories of the Others," He said, rolling his eyes as he popped a few more chips into his mouth. He rubbed Hayner's stomach soothingly, smiling. "Mmn, You know, we'd probably be able to find more people." He said, abruptly. "That way I can go get more stuff and they can help carry it and shit." Seifer had lost his will to be serious about this whole ordeal – best make the best of it while they could.

Zack looked down at his hands, still holding the bag of chips between white fingers. "Others? Oh..." He hung his head, looking thoroughly dejected. "Alright, I see." Setting the chips down by his make-shift bed, the raven-haired teenager flopped back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe if he had made SOLDIER like he told everyone he was planning to, then, maybe he would actually know. He felt so goddamned useless right now, and it was driving him insane.

Setzer grunts, sitting up. "Don't worry about it. Whatever you're pining over, just let it be. You'll feel better if you stop regretting." he says, moving his leg a little. Hayner leans on Seifer, looking at Zack. He looked so sad and lonely by himself. "Zack, why don't you come closer over here... I bet you'll feel at least a little better." he says, his stubbornness useless as of now, so he had to be gentle. Or at least he had to be gentle until he healed up properly.

Seifer smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Hayner. "Setzer, you had no-one to begin with," he snapped, and nodded at Hayner's comment. "Just come closer - we'll find more people that you know," he murmured, softly. "Don't worry. You won't be alone - you've got us," he said, laughing softly.

Zack wrapped his arms around his knees, smiling. "No, that's fine. Have your little lover's moment." He may be oblivious, but, some things never escaped Zackary Fair's keen eye. "I'm just having an emotional breakdown. It'll pass, it'll pass." His hair waved in the air a bit to emphasize his point before his chin found his knees, yawning widely. "Should we keep up a guard? There might be those rabid zombie things, like, Left for Dead..." Zack's head shot up. "There aren't zombies, are there?"

Setzer scoffed at Seifer while Hayner blushes, hiding behind the water bottle he held. "There better not be any zombies..." he mumbles. He already had a hard time cooperating with the freaking earthquakes, he recalled, that made the town into rubble. "Besides, I think the majority of the town's population being deceased is better than zombies... I'd rather have them stay dead..."

Seifer rolled his eyes at Zack. "Zack, move your bed over here," he said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled. "No, there are no zombies." He laughed a little bit and shook his head looking around the small area they were in. "Who knows, though? There have to be more people alive than this." He said, softly. If we find anyone else I'll head back out – I need to get pain pills for us as well."

And with that, Zexion hesitantly stepped into the area they were in, and then squeaked at the glare that was put upon him. "I'm not going to kill you!" He yelped, shivering slightly in fear. He wasn't all too sure about this whole predicament so far – he had seen his beloved Demyx dead, as well as his girlfriend. He had cried at the death of his dog, but other than that he was okay – maybe a few bruises and dirt but other than that.

Zack screamed loudly, grabbing the nearest possible stick and taking a smack at Zexion's legs. "Die you evil Hunter!" he screamed, watching in pride as Zexion fell to the floor. It took him a few moments to realize Zexion wasn't a zombie and he dropped the stick of wood. "Oh...Hello there...?"

Setzer made a sound that you could assume as a laugh before going quiet again, Hayner blinking and pitying the poor guy that was just beaten down by the muscular, black-haired man. "Wow, Zack. At least we know we'll be safe with you here if there are ever any zombies." he smiles.

Zexion flailed and hit the ground, spazzing a little and scrambling back to lean against the wall. "Geez!" He yelped, eyes wide. "I thought I was the only one alive! Thank Jenova," He said, sighing. He was breathing heavily, and then noticed everyone else in the room. "Oh, hello. I'm Zexion," he murmured, smiling softly. Seifer made some noise of recognition, blinking. "You were in that organization thing, right? That they busted everyone in it for a few years ago?" Zexion blinked but nodded.

Zack grinned and held his hand out to Zexion, smiling brightly. "Sorry about that. You don't sneak up on someone when they are talking about zombies that eat faces. You just don't." He stared hard at Zexion for a moment. "You're talking about Seph's mom why?" Shrugging off the thought, he flopped back down on his bed. "I'm Zack Fair. Nice to meetcha."

Hayner yawns, wincing at his broken ribs once again. "Hnn... Seifer, I want to go to sleep..." he says, nuzzling the older blonde's side, wincing once more.

Zexion took Zack's hand and hauled himself up. "Oh, you've heard of Jenova?" he asked, eyebrows rising. He then looked around and took a seat on the concrete. "Then go to sleep, Chickadee," Seifer murmured, petting Hayner's stomach. "If you want to sleep then do it – I just need to go get more blankets for Zexion."

Zack nodded his head and looked at the black boots he was wearing with a sigh. "Yeah, that's the name of my brother's friend, Sephiroth. Nice guy loves sharp things." His eyes snapped up to Zexion, surprisingly caustic. "How did you survive, and, did you see a blonde? About five foot eight, spiky blonde hair, beau...bright blue-green eyes, kind of walks around with a perpetual angst-ridden expression?"

Hayner sighs and nods, settling into the makeshift bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin, immediately going to sleep. "If you want I can come along too." Setzer offers, getting up and hobbling on one leg. "I kind of need to find a cane anyway." he grunts.

Seifer leaned down and kissed Hayner's forehead softly, smiling. He stood up then, stretching a little bit. "Yeah, that's fine. Might just go raid a few drug stores and another mall," he said, walking towards the exit. Zexion shook his head. "I was in my basement when it happened – walked upstairs and saw my beloved Demyx dead and started looking for survivors. I haven't seen anyone alive with that description – though I have seen one of my own organization dead that had that description. Apart from the personality." Seifer choked out a sob when he realized who Zexion was talking about.

Zack nodded slowly, frowning when he felt apathy pierce his chest. "I'm sorry...Wait...Blonde...Roxas?" he asked softly, frowning. "Ven's little brother...he's dead?"


End file.
